


a second time for everything

by WeSayNosoro



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Takes place during the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: Arisa’s first kiss isn’t what she had in mind at all. Luckily, there are second chances, and a chance she will take.





	a second time for everything

Arisa had never really thought about romance. When Kasumi had asked her late one night how she would want her first kiss to go, she had shrugged and said she didn't particularly care.

But on the rare times her treacherous mind did wander in that direction, she fancied a romantic, passionate kiss at the end of a satisfying date. Nothing too over-the-top or flamboyant, but cute and enough to make her want more.

It seemed that fate had other ideas for her, as usual.

For she woke up one morning to find Tae Hanazono's lips pressed against hers.

She yelled— or tried to, given the fact that being in the middle of a sudden kiss wouldn't exactly allow her to speak— and Rimi popped her head up from under her own covers.

Oh, how she envied her right now.

She pushed her hands against Tae's chest and scrambled to sit up, while Tae herself was only just waking up, unknowing of what she had just done. But she blinked at Arisa, who almost tumbled out of the bed.

"Hanazono Tae!" she yelled. She distantly heard Rimi asking about where Kasumi had gone, but that didn't matter to her right now. Meanwhile, Tae stared at her with a confused expression.

"You're not Otchan? What are you doing here?" she wondered with a small frown.

"That’s my line!” Arisa said incredulously. "How the hell can you mistake me for a rabbit? You _kissed_ me!"

At that, she would have thought that Tae would at least be a bit embarrassed, but she underestimated her ability to feel shame. Her cheeks didn't redden, and she simply stretched. "Oh."

“You two seem really close,” Rimi giggled, and Arisa could almost picture the steam billowing out of her ears by now.

She leapt out of bed and gathered up her uniform, turning to head to the bathroom. Tae was moving at a snail’s pace, clearly not used to being disrupted so loudly. “Come on, we don’t have all day. We need to be there for the start of the festival.”

“Huh. That’s a change.”

That was all Arisa heard before she shut the bathroom door behind her with a huff.

 

* * *

 

The scene had been buried to the back of her mind, dug up occasionally when she stared at Tae during practice and willing her cheeks not to redden. She couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment this started— somewhere along the way, her eyes had been drawn to Tae’s pink lips more often, and her long black hair that she imagined would feel heavenly to run her fingers through.

Though she wouldn’t want to admit that to herself. She tried to dismiss it as a simple curiosity, an interest. But even that fell flat; she never looked at Kasumi that way, or Rimi, or Saaya. There was something different about Tae that made her interested, but every time that thought occurred to her, she would shut it out.

And the smallest, most traitorous part of her mind would argue that she didn’t regret her first kiss belonging to Hanazono Tae.

 

* * *

 

She had fiercely fought back the tears. _Goddammit_ , she wouldn’t cry.

She cried.

They all did.

“Tae,” she said when they were alone on her front porch, the sun setting behind them. The others had already left, but Tae had stayed back a couple of minutes to use the bathroom.

“Something wrong? I didn’t do anything to upset you, did I?” Her expression was laced with concern and Arisa wanted to wipe it off her face. It didn’t suit her.

“No, of course not. Though if you had asked me that before, I probably would have said yes,” she admitted, and Tae shuffled her feet awkwardly.

“Yeah. I understand now. About what Yukina-san had said about commitment. I caused you all a lot of trouble, and-“

“But it’s all sorted now, isn’t it?” Arisa interrupted. Tae lifted her head, seemingly surprised at the reassurance.

Well, they had all changed. While the Arisa from a year ago would have yelled until her throat was hoarse, furious that one of the most important events of the band was completely _ruined_ due to a lack of dedication, she was different now. Sure, she was angry, but it wasn’t the end. Talking it out was more often a far more better option than mindlessly yelling.

“There’s no use dwelling on the past. It happened, and we moved on in the best way. Now we just need to look forward. But if you pull the same stunt at our self-sponsored life, I don’t think I can be so willing to let it go.” She ended it with a small smile and Tae’s shoulders relaxed.

“I definitely won’t. I’m with Poppin’ Party no matter what. You’re all my best friends and I never want to give that up.”

“That’s good.” Arisa hesitated only a moment before squeezing Tae’s shoulder. She took a deep breath, almost in disbelief at what her next words were going to be. “A- And... if that goes well, maybe we can have a better first kiss than last time. If you want.”

 

* * *

 

As it turned out, their real first kiss was everything Arisa had dreamed of on the rare occasions she allowed herself to fantasise.

They were all hot, sweaty and bursting with energy, but when Tae approached her, she felt a strange wave of calmness wash over her.

“Are you still offering that kiss?” Tae asked, taking hold of one of Arisa’s hands, with an unusually determined look in her eyes.

As much as Arisa felt embarrassed at the rest of the band watching them curiously, she still held her head up with a smile. “You don’t need to ask, idiot.”

And so, standing backstage, with the audience gradually filing out and the other girls letting the excitement from the day wear off, Tae held Arisa close and kissed her. It was romantic and passionate, nothing too over-the-top and flamboyant, but cute and enough to make her want more.

**Author's Note:**

> Bandori rarepair week aka: business as usual for me, who thrives off rarepairs
> 
> My exams are over so I should be writing a lot more for the next couple of months! I hope to continue my fake dating au once I’ve finished rarepair week, and I have a couple more fics in progress, so look out for those!!


End file.
